Timeline
The Marvel Universe Timeline A complete timeline of the Marvel Universe Before the 20th Century Before Time: Before creation itself, there was but one conscious entity which could only be called God. Infinitely powerful and infinitely good, it was yet lonely and powerless in a universe where there was nothing. And so, it created the universe in a brilliant flash of light and energy, and then faded, splitting itself into the powers of Entropy, Infinity, Death and Eternity, the Cosmic Entities, who in turn created six singularities which represented the creator’s power. These eventually coalesced into six concentrated ingots, or Infinity Stones. These were the Space stone, the Mind stone, the Reality stone, the Power stone, the Soul stone and the Time stone. Unknown Time – Milky Way Galaxy: The Celestials, an ancient race of powerful beings, harnessed the energy of one of the Infinity Stones, the Power Stone, to oppress, destroy, and impose judgement upon countless alien civilizations. Eventually, a group known as the Cosmic Beings attempted to share the power of the stone among themselves, but they were overwhelmed by it and attempted to contain it by encasing it within a small orb and burying it in the Temple Vault on the desolate planet Morag. 40,000 B.C. – Earth: In order to raise their chances in the war against their enemies, a rogue faction of the advanced Kree race visits numerous planets, genetically altering a number of sentient life forms in order to create biological weapons. One of the planets visited is Earth, and the Kree's experiments give rise to a unique caste of the native humans called the Inhumans that will achieve superpowers if exposed to the Terrigen Mist. They construct the Diviners, containment devices built to hold Terrigen Crystals. The Diviners will only open if an Inhuman brings them to the ruins of a Kree city built beneath the planet's surface. The Kree hierarchy discovers the faction's illegal activities and the operation is abandoned. The Kree disperse from Earth, leaving behind six Diviners, the city, and at least one of their deceased kin. 30,000 B.C. – Earth: On Earth, humanity is separated into three separate species: the Kree-created Inhumans, the Neanderthals, and the Cro Magnon. The Inhumans live separated from the rest of the world, while the more primitive humans compete in an evolutionary battle, and a great war is waged between the two species. The Neanderthals, while physically stronger, lack the genetic diversity and evolutionary adaptation of the Cro Magnon, who develop a new gene known as the “X-Gene”, tied to the 23rd chromosome and responsible for mutation and varied superhuman abilities. This leads to the extinction of the Neanderthals, with those surviving the war having interbred with and assimilated with the Cro Magnons, giving birth to modern humanity. Those possessing the X-Gene would later evolve enough to be classified as their own unique species, known simply as “mutants”. 3,000 B.C. – Egypt: En Sabah Nur, later known as Apocalypse, uses his mutant powers to construct the pyramids of Giza in Ancient Egypt. 2,988 B.C. – The Nine Realms: The Kingdom of Asgard experiences a “convergence”, or a realigning of its nine realms, during which the boundaries between them are weakened. 2,988 B.C. – Realm of Svartalfheim: The First Battle of Svartalfheim occurs. The Dark Elves, led by their leader, Malekith, try to destroy the Nine Realms with the power of one of the Infinity Stones, the Reality stone or Aether. They are stopped by the Asgardian army led by Bor, second king of Asgard, who successfully seized the Aether. In an effort to save his race, Malekith destroys most of his army and much of Bor's army, then puts his remaining forces into a sleep which lasts for millennia. Bor orders for the Aether to be hidden away so that no one can access its power. January 14th, 965 - Tønsberg, Norway: The Battle of Tønsberg occurs. The Frost Giants of the realm of Jotunheim attempt to conquer Midgard, otherwise known as Earth, starting their invasion in Tønsberg, Norway. The Asgardians hear of the attack, assemble their army and prepare for battle. The Asgard-Jotunheim War begins. August 3rd, 965 – Realm of Jotunheim: The Battle of Jotunheim occurs. Odin, son of Bor and third king of Asgard leads the Asgardian army in an epic battle against the Frost Giants, to repel their invasion and protect Midgard. They force the Frost Giants back to Jotunheim, where Odin discovers an abandoned frost giant infant. He adopts the child, names him Loki and raises him alongside his own son, Thor. He later negotiates a truce with Jotunheim's king, Laufey. The Asgard-Jotunheim War ends. June 30th, 977 – Asgard: On Asgard, Odin tells his sons Loki and Thor of his success in the war with Jotunheim, and that they were both born to be kings, though only one can ascend. 11th Century – Milky Way Galaxy: The Kree Empire and the Nova Empire, both highly advanced civilizations in the Milky Way Galaxy, begin a war which lasts for over a thousand years. February 8th, 1197 – Earth: A warrior from Asgard's Berserker Army defects from Asgard to live on Earth. He decides his weapon, the Berserker Staff, which greatly enhances the wielder's strength, is too powerful for anyone to possess, so he breaks it into three pieces and ventures to hide each one in different locations across Europe. April 2nd, 1197 – Ireland: The Berserker Warrior receives food and shelter at a monastery in Ireland, where he is venerated as a saint. He shares his true identity with the priests, who have a vow of silence, and hides a piece of the Berserker Staff in the monastery. August 26th, 1197 – Norway: The Berserker Warrior hides the second piece of his staff inside a tree in the future location of Trillemarka National Park, Norway. December 11th, 1197 – Seville, Spain: The Berserker Warrior hides the final piece of his staff in the catacombs under a church in Seville, Spain. January 21st, 1409 - Tønsberg, Norway: Odin decides to hide the Tesseract, the Space stone, in Tønsberg, Norway. 1413 – The Nine Realms: Lorelei, an Asgardian sorceress, terrorizes the Nine Realms, using her power of enthrallment to enslave hundreds of men. She is eventually defeated by the lady Sif, one of Asgard’s famed warrior-women, who imprisons her in Asgard's dungeons. April 13th, 1507 – Spain: A painting portraying the Virgin and the Child, also known as the Madonna, is finished in Spain. December 20th, 1546 – France: Having spent hundreds of years living on Earth, the Berserker Warrior tells his story to a French girl. Her brother, a priest, adapts the story into the legend of "The Warrior Who Stayed". May 4th, 1634 – San Juan, Puerto Rico: Building of one of the first sentry boxes at Castillo San Cristóbal is finished. Over time, this particular guerite would be called "The Devil's Sentry" ("La Garita del Diablo"), becoming the subject of a legend in which soldiers disappeared from the sentry box. 1832 – Alberta, Canada: James Howlett is born to John and Elizabeth Howlett, wealthy landowners in Alberta, Canada. Unbeknownst to John, his son was actually conceived by the groundskeeper, Thomas Logan, who also had another son from a previous marriage, Victor Creed. 1845 – Alberta, Canada: John Howlett is killed in front of his son, James by his employee and grounds keeper, Thomas Logan. Stricken by intense grief, James’ mutation starts to manifest. In a fit of rage, he impales Thomas with his newly formed bone claws, but not before Thomas reveals to James that he is his real father. Victor Creed, Thomas’ son and James’ half-brother, drags James out of the house and into the snow, and the two vow to never look back and run away together. November 24th, 1859 – England: Charles Darwin publishes his book On the Origin of Species, introducing the idea that genetic evolution allows adaptation over time to produce organisms best suited to the environment. April 12th, 1861 – United States of America: The American Civil War begins. 1861-1865 – United States of America: James Howlett and Victor Creed fight for the Union in the American Civil War. November 29th, 1864 – Sand Creek, Colorado: Around seven hundred men of one of the militias of the United States Military slaughter a peaceful village of Cheyenne in Sand Creek, Colorado, killing and mutilating around one hundred Indians, mostly women and children. The militiamen waited for the men of the tribe to leave the village, and they attacked the families left behind to claim their land. May 9th, 1865 – United States of America: The American Civil War ends. 1866 - Earth: Gregor Johann Mendel establishes the theory of hereditary traits through his work with pea plants. 1869 - Earth: Johann Friedrich Miescher extracts what comes to be known as DNA from the nuclei of white blood cells. September 14th, 1869 – Augsburg, Germany: Abraham Erskine is born in Augsburg, Germany. November 30th, 1874 – Woodstock, United Kingdom: Winston Churchill is born. December 3rd, 1876 – United States of America: Chester Phillips is born. December 18th, 1878 – Gori, Georgia: Joseph Stalin is born. January 30th, 1882 – Hyde Park, New York: Franklin Delano Roosevelt is born in Hyde Park, New York. April 20th, 1889 - Braunau am Inn, Austria: Adolf Hitler is born. The 20th Century 1900 - Earth: Hugo de Vries, Erich von Tschermak, and Carl Correns independently rediscover and verify Mendel's theories, marking the beginning of modern genetics. October 7th, 1900 – Munich, Germany: Heinrich Himmler is born. October 9th, 1904 – Arnsberg, Germany: Werner Reinhardt is born in Arnsberg, Germany. 1909 - Earth: Wilhelm Johannsen, a Danish botanist, invents the term "gene" to describe the biological unit of heredity. January 2nd, 1911 – France: Jacques Dernier, whom would later become the famed Howling Commando, is born in France. April 11th, 1912 – United States of America: Timothy “Dum Dum” Dugan is born. January 2nd, 1914 – Birmingham, United Kingdom: Future Howling Commando James Montgomery Falsworth is born in England. July 28th, 1914 – Earth: World War I begins. 1915 - Earth: The basic principles of Mendelian genetics are applied to the fruit fly. March 10th, 1916 – New York, United States of America: James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes is born in New York state. 1917-1918 – Europe: James Howlett and Victor Creed fight for the U.S. Army on the Western Front in World War I. August 15th, 1917 – Richford, New York: Howard Stark is born. May 9th, 1918 – Western Front, Europe: Joseph Rogers is killed in a mustard gas attack while serving with the 107th Infantry on the Western Front. July 4th, 1918 – Brooklyn, New York City: Steven “Steve” Rogers is born in New York City to Joseph and Sarah Rogers. August 14th, 1918 – Macon, Georgia, United States of America: Howling Commando Gabriel Jones is born. November 11th, 1918 – Earth: World War I ends. October 21st, 1919 – Fresno, California: James “Jim” Morita is born in Fresno, California, who would later become a member of the Howling Commandos. April 19th, 1921 – London, United Kingdom: Margaret “Peggy” Carter is born to Harrison and Amanda Carter in London, England. May 23rd, 1922 – New Rochelle, New York: Colleen O’Brien is born in New Rochelle, New York. 1925 – New York City: Illusionist and stunt performer Harry Houdini performs at the Griffith Hotel. 1927 - Earth: Hermann J. Muller demonstrates that radiation can induce artificial mutations. 1927 – Earth: The woman later known as “Dottie Underwood” is born. June 6th, 1928 – New York City: In New York City, a young Steve Rogers meets Bucky Barnes for the first time, who ends up becoming his best friend. 1930 – Germany: Erik Lehnsherr is born. January 10th, 1930 – Germany: Abraham Erskine, working in a German University, begins his research into creating a Super Soldier Serum. 1932 – Westchester, New York: Charles Xavier is born. 1933 – Germany: Johann Schmidt begins his search for the Tesseract. 1934 – United States of America: Raven Darkholme is born. February 2nd, 1934 – Berlin, Germany: At the Deutsches Opernhaus in Berlin, Johann Schmidt meets Adolf Hitler and Ernst Kaufmann, head of the Special Weapon Division after the performance of a Wagner opera. Schmidt reveals his theory that the Asgardians and their magic could be more than a myth. Hitler is intrigued by his ideas, and Schmidt offers to conduct research in Kaufmann’s unit, but is rejected. Heinrich Himmler overhears the conversation and takes Schmidt under his wing. May 5th, 1934 – Geneva, Switzerland: In Geneva, Switzerland, Abraham Erskine and Howard Stark meet at an Engineering Conference. June 30th, 1934 – Berlin, Germany: At the Schutzstaffel's Night of the Long Knives, Johann Schmidt kills Ernst Kaufmann and seizes control of his weapons program. Christening it HYDRA, Schmidt founds it on the idea that humanity cannot be trusted with its own freedom, and thus must be control to maintain peace and order. This marks HYDRAs ultimate goal of world domination. July 1st, 1934 – Brandenburg, Germany: Johann Schmidt and the SS troops attack an SA Weapons Testing Ground at Kummersdorf, and recruit advanced exo-skeleton battle armor researcher Arnim Zola. September 14th, 1935 – Germany: Hearing rumors that Adolf Hitler will announce anti-Semitic laws, Abraham Erskine tries to leave Germany with his family. They are stopped at the German/Swiss border by Johann Schmidt, who wants the Super Soldier Serum. To ensure his cooperation, Schmidt sends Erskine's wife and children to the Dachau concentration camp. September 15th, 1935 – Germany: Arnim Zola continues his work on exo-skeleton battle suits and high-tech weaponry. September 15th, 1935 – Nuremberg, Germany: Adolf Hitler announces the anti-Jewish legislation at the rally in Nuremberg. July 17th, 1936 – Spain: The Spanish Civil War began with a declaration of opposition by a group of Spanish generals. April 26th, 1937 – Guernica, Spain: HYDRA tests a prototype tank and exo-skeleton battle suit in Guernica, Spain. At the time it was believed the Luftwaffe was responsible for the destruction which was actually caused by HYDRA. December 12th, 1937 – Dachau Concentration Camp: Abraham Erskine's kidnapped wife, daughter, and son die of typhus in the Dachau concentration camp. December 12th, 1937 – Soviet Union: The Training of Black Widows begins. "Dottie Underwood" and other girls are trained in the Red Room program in the Soviet Union to become master assassins. As part of their training the girls watch American movies and fight each other. After fighting a girl she befriended Underwood had to kill her. April 1st, 1939 – Spain: The Spanish Civil War ends. September 1st, 1939 – Earth: World War II begins. September 30th, 1939 – United States of America: Howard Stark launches Stark Industries. February 2nd, 1940 – Los Angeles, California: In Los Angeles, California, Howard Stark demonstrates the properties of Vibranium, a metal found by Stark Industries in the nation of Wakanda, Africa. After being attacked by HYDRA assassins, Stark joins the Strategic Scientific Reserve, or SSR, the Allies’ premier science and research division dedicated to stopping HYDRA, with Colonel Chester Phillips. November 11th, 1940 – Castle Kaufmann, Bavarian Alps: At Castle Kaufmann in the Bavarian Alps, Abraham Erskine injects Johann Schmidt with his unfinished Super Soldier Serum, but the serum horrifically transforms Schmidt, turning him into the Red Skull. November 13th, 1940 – Castle Kaufmann, Bavarian Alps: Two days after administering the Super Soldier Serum to Johann Schmidt, Abraham Erskine is rescued by SSR agent Peggy Carter. She infiltrates the compound disguised as a maid, and takes Erskine to America to join the Strategic Scientific Reserve to produce America's Super Soldier Serum with the aid of Howard Stark. 1941 – Denmark: The term "genetic engineering" is first used by Danish microbiologist Alfred Jost. May 25th, 1941 – New York City: Steve Rogers attends a baseball game at Ebbets Field in New York City. June 5th, 1941 – New York City: Sarah Rogers dies of tuberculosis. The news is soon heard by her son Steve Rogers. June 7th, 1941 – New York City: Sarah Roger’s funeral takes place, and she is buried next to her husband, Joseph. After Sarah's funeral, Steve Rogers heads home and is found by Bucky Barnes, who offers to let Steve live with him, but Steve refuses and says he can get by on his own. Barnes tells Rogers that he does not have to get by on his own, and that he will be with him "till the end of the line". December 7th, 1941 – Pearl Harbor, Hawaii: America enters World War II after the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor. December 7th, 1941 – New York City: In Times Square, New York City, during an art class, Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes learn of America joining the war, and over the next two weeks Bucky trains Rogers at Goldie’s Boxing Gym. December 9th, 1941 – United States of America: Stark Industries begins producing planes for the war effort following the Attack on Pearl Harbor. December 11th, 1941 – United States of America: Howard Stark’s innovations earn him a place on the Manhattan Project, working closely with J. Robert Oppenheimer. December 24th, 1941 – New York City: Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes visit the US Recruiting and Induction Center in New York City, but Rogers is classified as 4F and rejected from service. He goes on to be rejected a further four times in four different cities. December 25th, 1941 – United States of America: The Strategic Scientific Reserve team in New York City finish the construction of the Project Rebirth Chamber. Howard Stark comments that it should be called the Brooklyn Project in response to J. Robert Oppenheimer's work at Los Alamos. December 26th, 1941 –Camp Lehigh, New Jersey: At Camp Lehigh, New Jersey, Abraham Erskine rejects all of the candidates selected by Chester Phillips for Project Rebirth. January 5th, 1942 – New York City: Peggy Carter spends a full week in the sewers of New York City, managing to learn about their layout and operation. March 3rd, 1942 - Tønsberg, Norway: In Tønsberg, Norway, Johann Schmidt discovers and takes the Tesseract, locked within its hidden monastery. He refers to it as "the jewel of Odin's Treasure Room". March 3rd, 1942 – North Africa: After the discovery of the Tesseract, HYDRA General Werner Reinhardt is sent to search for other mysterious artifacts. Reinhardt's team is able to discover the mummified corpse of a blue-skinned extraterrestrial, later identified as a long dead Kree, in the deserts of North Africa. June 14th, 1943 – New York City: On Flag Day, at the World Exposition of Tomorrow in New York City, Abraham Erskine spots Steve Rogers at a recruitment office and offers him a chance to join the United States Army through Project Rebirth. June 15th, 1943 – Camp Lehigh, New Jersey: At Camp Lehigh, New Jersey, Rogers and several other Project Rebirth candidates begin their training under the supervision of Erskine, Peggy Carter, and Colonel Chester Phillips. Rogers is eventually chosen as Erskine’s man for his admirable and just qualities, much to Phillip’s chagrin. June 22nd, 1943 – Brooklyn, New York City: The Birth of Captain America. With Erskine's serum and Howard Stark's Vita Radiation technology, Steve Rogers is transformed into the world's first super soldier. Erskine is assassinated by Heinz Kruger, an operative of HYDRA. The only evidence that Project Rebirth took place is in Rogers' genetic code. Kruger runs away but is caught by Rogers and commits suicide with a cyanide pill. June 23rd, 1943 – Brooklyn, New York City: Unwilling to be kept in a lab for research, Steve Rogers joins the USO and goes on a morale-boosting tour across all of the US, parts of the UK, and troops stationed in Italy. Given the name ‘Captain America’ by the public, he becomes a national celebrity, appearing in films, comic books and card collections and establishing himself as a symbol of America's participation in the war. October 1943 – Azzano, Italy: During the Battle of Azzano, the 107th Infantry Regiment suffers heavy casualties fighting against the Germany Army and HYDRA. HYDRA openly fires at German troops, breaking ties with Nazi Germany and becoming its own organization. Future Howling Commandos Bucky Barnes, Dum Dum Dugan and Gabe Jones were overwhelmed by a battalion of HYDRA soldiers sent by Johann Schmidt, and most members of the 107th Infantry Regiment and other regiments were either killed or captured. October 1943 – Austrian Alps: At the HYDRA Weapons Facility in the Austrian Alps, a group of soldiers meet for the first time. As prisoners they are used to make weapons for HYDRA. They team up, at first, to get revenge on one of their captors after he viciously beats Bucky Barnes. November 3rd, 1943 – Austria: Liberation of the HYDRA Weapons Facility: Frustrated by his lack of real action, and learning that Bucky Barnes is trapped behind enemy lines, Steve Rogers attacks a HYDRA facility in Austria and releases Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, James Montgomery Falsworth, Jacques Dernier, Bucky, and the rest of the 107th. Johann Schmidt sets the facility to self-destruct and escapes with the Tesseract, after having his first encounter with Captain America and revealing his identity as the Red Skull. During his escape Rogers memorizes a map of HYDRA facility locations and obtained a sample of the power source HYDRA was using. November 4th, 1943 - Austria: Captain Rogers is presumed dead, but soon arrives back at the camp as a hero with most of the soldiers he saved from the HYDRA weapons facility. Rogers brings together some of the men he saved in the HYDRA base and creates a team that will eventually be known as the Howling Commandos. The Commandos consisted of Timothy “Dum Dum” Dugan, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, James Montgomery Falsworth, Jacques Dernier, Bucky Barnes, and the Captain himself. November 5th, 1943 – London England: Howard Stark examines a sample of HYDRA's power, which will eventually help his son Tony with the creation of a new element. December 1943 – France: Captain America and his Howling Commandos invade and destroy a HYDRA facility in France. January 1944 – Belgium: Captain America and his Howling Commandos invade and destroy a HYDRA facility in Belgium. February 1944 – Czechoslovakia: Captain America and his Howling Commandos invade and destroy a HYDRA facility in Czechoslovakia. March 29th, 1944 – London, England: Captain America tries to get a file from HYDRA agents in London during a bombing, who run away and attempt to hide in an air raid shelter. The Captain encourages the citizens inside the shelter to attack the agents by giving them a speech of heroism and strength in numbers. April 27th, 1944 – Danish Straits: Captain America invades a castle in the Nazi occupied Danish Straits controlled by HYDRA. He fights a Nazi wearing an arc reactor powered battle suit, and an arc powered tank. Johann Schmidt attempts to destroy him by using a Viking Runestone, but the Captain slows the relic from exploding, allowing the Howling Commandos to escape. 1944 - Earth: Oswald Avery, Colin Munro MacLeod, and Maclyn McCarty show that DNA can transform the properties of cells - thus clarifying the chemical nature of genes. 1944 – Westchester, New York: Charles Xavier’s mutant powers start to manifest. May 11th, 1944 – Mediterranean Sea: Captain America boards and captures the HYDRA submarine Leviathan. 1944 – Auschwitz Concentration Camp: A young Erik Lehnsherr, along with his parents Edie and Jacob Lehnsherr, is interned in Auschwitz, where the German scientist Dr. Klaus Schmidt, later known under the alias Sebastian Shaw, was researching at the camp in the fields of genetics, specifically those concerning twins and the recently discovered “mutant” race. When Erik was separated from his mother by several guards, he tore an iron gate open with his newly manifested mutant power, stunning everyone in the camp. Shaw, in an attempt to get him to show his powers, threatened Erik, who failed him. As per his promised punishment, Shaw then murdered Erik’s mother, which proceeded to enrage Erik. After killing the two guards and destroying all the metal in the room, Shaw discovered that Erik’s powers included manipulation of metal, and that rage was a good trigger. 1944 – Westchester, New York: In Westchester County, New York, a young Charles Xavier, who has only just begun to exhibit his mutant “mind-reading” abilities, meets a young, shape-shifting girl known both as Raven or Mystique in his family's mansion, disguised as his mother, who is looking through the fridge for food. Charles accuses his "mother" of being an impostor, and asks what it has done with his real mother, as she would not make him a sandwich or hot chocolate, at which point, Mystique shifts back to her normal, blue-skinned form. Charles explains his unique gift for reading peoples’ minds. Overjoyed to meet someone else "different" like him, he says she can come live with his family. June 6th, 1944 – Normandy, France: James Howlett and Victor Creed participate in the D-Day Invasion, serving in the U.S. 29th Infantry Division. 1945 – European Theater: James Howlett transfers from the European theater to the Pacific theater. 1945 – Pacific Theater: James Howlett is imprisoned in a Japanese POW camp near Nagasaki, Japan. Winter 1945 – European Mountains: The Capture of Arnim Zola: Captain America and the Howling Commandos board a HYDRA train and capture Arnim Zola. In the ensuing battle with HYDRA agents, Bucky Barnes falls from the train and is presumed dead. Winter 1945 – Earth: Werner Reinhardt captures a group of villagers from China who have found the mysterious Obelisk. Based on stories and fables from the villagers, Reinhardt comes to learn of the Kree's visit to Earth millennia ago, but misinterprets their visit as an attempt to conquer the planet. When he shows the Obelisk to Schmidt, he says that the Obelisk may hold the answer to death itself. February 19th, 1945 – Earth: The United States Armed Forces begin the invasion of Iwo Jima. March 4th, 1945 – Hydra Headquarters: Attack on Hydra Headquarters: Captain America attacks HYDRA Headquarters alone on his motorcycle which he uses to blow up the doors to the base. After a quick fight, he is surrounded and captured by HYDRA forces. He is taken before Red Skull but before he is killed the Howling Commandos zip-line through the window and Colonel Chester Phillips and his force attacks the main gate. Red Skull retreats to the hanger and Rogers follows. Battle in the Valkyrie: As the Red Skull escapes in the Valkyrie, Captain America gains access to the plane and their climactic battle ensues. Red Skull handles the Tesseract, which activates and sends him through a portal to oblivion. The Captain crashes the Valkyrie in the Arctic Ocean off the coast of Greenland so its bombs never reach the USA, and is frozen in suspended animation. March 5th, 1945 – United States of America: The disappearance of Captain America is publicly revealed. March 6th, 1945 – Austria: In a HYDRA Fortress in Austria, Werner Reinhardt tests the Obelisk's power on several of the Chinese villagers, one of which is a young woman named Jiaying who carries the genetic material of the Inhumans and thus displays an unnatural immunity to its potent effects. Reinhardt learns about Schmidt's demise and the approach of the Allies. He decides to move the Obelisk to a more secure location. April 12th, 1945 – United States of America: President Franklin D. Roosevelt dies. Harry S. Truman becomes the next President of the United States. April 30th, 1945 – Berlin, Germany: In his bunker in Berlin, Adolf Hitler appoints Grand Admiral Karl Doenitz, the Commander-in-Chief of the German Navy, as his successor. Hitler and his wife commit suicide in order to evade capture by the Russian Army after Nazi Germany's defeat. The Nazi propaganda attempts to present his death as a heroic fall in the struggle against Bolshevism. May 7th, 1945 – Austria: Attack on HYDRA Research Facility Number 4: Werner Reinhardt attempts to evacuate the HYDRA Research Facility in Austria and escape with numerous mysterious artifacts that HYDRA collected over the years. His base is attacked by the SSR troops led by Peggy Carter, Dum Dum Dugan, and Jim Morita. Reinhardt and his men are arrested and all the artifacts are confiscated by the SSR. May 8th, 1945 – Earth: The Allied nations celebrate the Victory in Europe Day. The Howling Commandos reunite to commemorate the sacrifice of Captain America. Howard Stark discovers the Tesseract at the bottom of the ocean in his search for Steve Rogers, but fails to locate the crashed Valkyrie. Rogers will remain missing for almost 70 years. May 9th, 1945 – Berlin, Germany: German Field Marshall Wilhelm Keitel signs the unconditional surrender of Nazi Germany at Soviet headquarters in Berlin. May 19th, 1945 – United States of America: The United States begin Operation Overcast, later renamed Operation Paperclip, which was an effort to recruit former Nazi scientists to work for the United States. May 21st, 1945 – Earth: Werner Reinhardt is taken to a secret Strategic Scientific Reserve facility and interrogated by Peggy Carter. He attempts to offer his services to the SSR, even relaying information regarding the Obelisk and the Kree, but is instead sentenced to life imprisonment. May 23rd, 1945 - Lüneburg, Germany: Heinrich Himmler commits suicide. June 25th, 1945 – United States of America: A young man named Gary Hendricks buys a newly printed comic about the war hero Captain America, avidly reading it and becoming one of his fans. August 9, 1945 – Nagasaki, Japan: The Nagasaki atomic bombings occur. James Howlett saves the young Japanese officer Ichirō Yashida’s life during the firestorm. December 1945 – United States of America: Howard Stark attempts to impress one of his dates Ida Emke by showing her his self-piloting airplane. He invites her to see other inventions in his mansion.